degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wjl0102/Degrassi: Rebirth New Faces (2)
Previously New students Jennifer Reyes, Diana Perez, Naomi Del-Rosario, Tyra White, Andre Taylor, and Walter Lopez. Jennifer and Diana are friends. Naomi and Tyra are enemies and both like Andre. Jennifer has a crush on Walter. New Faces (2) --It is the next day of school. Naomi is staring at the text she received last night from her ex: Im srry I miss u. The entire night before she was speechless. “What do you have there?” asked her best friend Ieshia. “Oh um it’s text, from Andre.” “What? What does it say?” “Look.” Naomi says showing her the phone. “Oh my God. He texted this to you?” “Yeah, I have to find him.” “Are you sure that’s a good idea. I mean, yesterday he made out with Tyra right in front of you and now he sent this to you?” “Well maybe something happened and he wants me instead of her,” Naomi replied. “All I’m saying is to stay careful,” Ieshia told her. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine,” she assured her.— --In homeroom Jennifer and Diana are talking. “Look you like him so go after him.” Diana told her. “I don’t even know if he likes me ok so leave it alone.” “Ok everyone quite down,” their homeroom teacher Mr. Scott told them. “Ok if you won’t do anything about it I will.” Diana said to herself as the bell rings— --Naomi is trying to find Andre. She finds him by the water fountain. “Andre?” she asked. “What do you want?” he asked. “Well about the text you sent me, I miss you too.” “What are you talking about?” “The text you sent me.” “Look I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I thought we made it clear that we stay away from each other.” He leaves her there as tears begin to fill in her eyes. Behind her laughter fills the air. She turns around to see Tyra and her friends laughing. “You Bitch!!!!” she screamed as she lunged at Tyra. She began punching her in the face as Tyra screamed. Tyra began clawing at her face and rolled over and began pulling at Naomi’s hair. Naomi kicks Tyra on her in her breast. “Beak it up!!” Mr. Scott yelled as he pulled them apart. “What the hell is going on here?” He stared at the two girls. Tyra’s face was badly bruised and there was a shoe mark on her left breast. Naomi was bleeding from the scratches Tyra left on her face and some of her hair was pulled out. “I think the principal would love this.”— --It is now lunch and Diana and Jennifer are eating lunch. As Walter gets his lunch Diana invites him over. “Over here!” she yells. Jennifer gives her a threatening look and she smiles. “Hey guys.” “Hi,” they say in unison as he sits next to Jennifer. “Well Jennifer has something she needs to tell you so I’ll let you guys talk.” She walks away and Jennifer is lost. “So what do you need to tell me?” “Uh um well...” “Hey,” says a voice Jennifer doesn’t recognize. Carolina Simms she was in grade seven. She had a light skin tone and beautiful brown eye and dark silky black hair. She was super cute and sat next to Walter and kissed him. “Uh Jennifer this is my girlfriend Carolina. Carolina this is my friend Jennifer.” “Nice to meet you” Carolina said. “I have to go.” Jennifer said fleeing the cafeteria. “What was that about?” Carolina asked Walter. “I’m not sure,” he replied. “So what happened?” Diana asked Jennifer. “He has a girlfriend!” “What?” Jennifer walks away from her. “Well with that face someone had get him,” she yelled— --Naomi and Tyra are both suspended for 3 days. “Great.” Naomi says. “You think that was bad I’m gonna make your life a living hell.” Tyra told her. “Bring it on bitch,” Tyra smiles and walks away. “What happened?” Ieshia asks running towards Naomi. “8th grade is gonna be hell.”-- --"What the hell was that?" Andre asks Tyra. "What?" "You sent the text even after I said no." "No. You said you wouldn't" "You and Naomi are both the same it's all drama you don't care about the aftermath." "Is that about what she did-""Dammit don't bring that up her!" "I didn't hurt you she did." "You know what your trying to manipulate me. I cant take this anymore we're done." he says walking away.-- Preview There's a new kid at Degrassi with a criminal record and he’s not welcome. Meanwhile Diana has a crush on the kid with “mint green eyes.” Category:Blog posts